Farfello's problem
by Gliter-Kitten
Summary: Farf and Omi get switched Newbie please be kind and review
1. The Mix up

Early one morning, Farfello woke up to hearing a noisy beep of an alarm clock; he put his hand over the speaker part and tried to remember how to shut it off. After a few minutes he finally shut it off. He then hoped out of bed and put his feet onto the unfamiliar carpet instead of the usual tile floor he was used to morning after morning before.  
  
Farfello did not know where he was, there was bright blue paint covering the walls and a large sliding door that led to a balcony. He walked out on to it and started to hear giggling from bellow there was a group of schoolgirls looking at him but they ran off as soon as he looked at them. "Cover up Omi! Or do you want to show off to everyone in Tokyo?" A couple of questions crossed his mind, like where he had heard that name before, where he was. "wait a minute Omi is the name of my enemy." He said aloud.  
  
"What was that?" Yoji asked still smirking from 'Omi' standing there naked.  
  
"Nothing!" He answered.  
  
He walked back inside and looked in the Mirror he was Omi. "What happened? he mumbled to himself. I need to know"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Time to wake up Farfie.... Farfie... FARFIE!!!! WAKE UP!!!" The German telepath stood in the doorway of the dimly lit room.  
  
'Farfello' stumbled awake and found himself in a very uncomfortable position. He was tied up in belts and hung from the ceiling. "Can I come down?" He asked with confusion in his voice.  
  
The telepath raised a brow and let him down, "You sound confused my kitty. What's wrong?"  
  
"Just forgot where I was that's all." He replied.  
  
"Probably another nightmare" The telepath said in a matter a fact voice.  
  
"Well no, just morning dizziness I suppose."  
  
"Wait a minute Farfie... you never get dizzy in the morning and why the hell are you being so civilized I mean I thought you were psycho.  
  
Omi thought for a minute. Maybe I should act like Farfello and have some fun, and now that I'm a psycho maniac I can finally rid myself of these emotions. He shook his head quickly, and walked towards Schulding the Telepath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Schulding asked 'Farfello' wrapped his arm around Schulding's neck and kissed his cheek. He never knew why he did it.  
  
"So you do remember last night I'm surprised that you would realize how this effected you, you were good company last night I hope I was for you also." Schulding returned the kiss but instead of on his cheek he took him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Farfello quickly pulled away and nudged him aside and exited the room. Where he saw Brad Crawford. "Morning Brad" He said in a low voice.  
  
"What was that?" Brad asked in a hasty voice.  
  
"Morning Brad!!" Farfello replied.  
  
Brad suddenly pined him against the wall "Never call me that again!"  
  
There was an odd cracking noise followed my blood flowing from Farfello's arm. He looked at it slowly and saw the blood now dripping on to the floor beneath him. "Why did you do that are you crazy?!"  
  
Brad gave him a glare " Never address me by my first name Farfello Jei."  
  
Nagi then ran over and started bandaging Farfello's arm. "I don't know why you said that but I guess ya learned right?"  
  
"Yeah that's right." Farfello answered. 


	2. Farf's Experince

"Omi I know you're in there! Why don't you just come out?" Aya was now yelling at Omi's room door trying to coax him out.  
  
"What's going on?" Ken asked Aya in a curious voice.  
  
"Well Omi decided he was not going to come out of his room this morning!" Aya then pounded on the door making a picture on the wall fall to the floor.  
  
Ken grabbed Aya's arm and shook his head. "Please calm down, he is probably scared with you slamming at the door so hard. Just let me help him you go and calm down."  
  
Aya nodded and walked back down the stairs to tend to the shop.  
  
"Omi please open the door Aya is gone now so please open the door." He waited a moment, and then the door lock clicked and Ken entered the room. The mirror was broken and blood was running from cuts in Omi's knuckles. "Omi why did you punch the mirror?"  
  
Omi shrugged in reply, he started to cry. "I just... I just..." Just then Omi fell into Ken's arms and started to let out muffled cries in to his sweater. "The p-pain it it hurts to much..." It was hard to speak, pain was voting through his body.  
  
"Hush Omi, Cry all you want I don't mind, let all the pain out. That's a boy" Ken stayed with Omi for a long while. A few minutes pasted and Omi slowly got up.  
  
"Thank you Ken I rely needed that." He was confused in mind why he had felt so much pain; he almost forgot what it felt like until now. He did not know how to act around Weiss because they were after all his enemy and he knew that very well, but now he had the chance to be with them without a fight about it. Farfello could find out a lot about them and tell his boss if he never killed him first and it would only be a matter of time before Omi would come to check on his body. If the others found out who knows what may have happen.  
  
Ken looked at Omi with a comforting smile and giggle "Hey Omi would you make me a promise?"  
  
"What is it Ken?"  
  
"Please don't smash your hand off any more mirrors." Ken then placed his arm on Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Shure thing. It hurts a lot so I'm not going to do it again." Omi replied giving a smile back.  
  
"Lets get some stitches in those cuts." And with that they went to the hospital. Ken pulled in to the parking lot of the hospital and helped Omi with opening the door of the car. "There ya go Omi"  
  
Omi looked at the hospital and shuddered. It was one of Farfello's least favorite places to be.  
  
"What is wrong Omi?" Ken asked a bit confused.  
  
"Nothing... Just a chill that's all, nothing to worry about." There was certain emptiness in his mind that he could not seem to fill in. They entered the hospital and talked to the nurse, soon enough they were in the doctor's office.  
  
"So you need some stitches in your hand I see, I will need to give you a shot to freeze the wound so I can work on it. OK?"  
  
Omi nodded his head trying to keep calm and trying to draw his attention away from the scalpel sitting on the doctor's table. "Yeah... I hope you know what your doing"  
  
"Of course.." The doctor looked at his clipboard "Omi Takeru" The doctor then took out a needle and a bottle of antistatic and filled up the needle with it. Omi then felt the pain of the needle for a moment then his hand went numb.  
  
"Ouch that hurt "Omi said in a low voice trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"Well what do you expect? It would." The doctor replied  
  
The examination went on with the doctor putting on his stronger glasses and started to very carefully started to put in stitches one by one with precise placing and coronation. Farfello was not used to someone being so careful with him. Usually one of the guys mainly Schulding would just slap on some gauze and not pick at it.  
  
"You ok Omi?" Ken's voice interrupted the silence like a pin drop on a floor. "You look like you are going to faint."  
  
"I do feel a little light headed. Are we almost done? I want to get home..." Omi replied with a small smile on his face watching the doc sewing up his hand.  
  
He never got a reply, just a nod of hearing. Ten minutes passed and it seemed like an eternity. By the time the doctor was finished Omi had gotten tired from the side affects of the drug the doctor used.  
  
Ken thanked the doctor, picked up Omi and headed out. Omi looked up at him weakly and let out a smile. "Thank you Ken...' With that he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
